1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal configured to execute a rule that states that a specific action is performed when a specific condition is met between one or more user terminals, a rule executing method of the user terminal, a server apparatus, and a rule executing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various user terminals have been developed and distributed, with increased functions to meet customer's demands.
Specifically, various types of user terminals may provide a function of performing one specific action when a specific condition set by a user is met. For example, a mobile phone user may use an alarm function for providing an alarm sound when the time set by the user elapses. TV users may use a reserved viewing function of reproducing reserved contents at a reserved time without requiring any separate manipulation once the users select specific contents and set a specific time on an electronic program guide (EPG).
However, because such function is based on creating a certain form of rule to execute a specific action when a specific condition is met, each of the terminals has different conditions to meet and different actions to execute, and each terminal system can provide a limited number of conditions and actions. Accordingly, limited rules can be generated and executed.
Accordingly, it is advantageous if a technology could combine one or more conditions with one or more actions between a plurality of user terminals in which the conditions to be met and the actions to be performed are different from each other, or even in one terminal, to create various rules stating that specific action is performed when specific condition is met, and execute the created rules.